1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to a dishwasher control system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Automatic dishwashers are typically provided with a control system that manage various cycles of an overall wash operation. Generally, the various cycles include wash, rinse and dry operations. Prior to each wash and rinse cycle, an amount of water is admitted into a washing chamber portion of the dishwasher. During the wash cycle, the water is mixed with a detergent solution to form a washing liquid. The washing liquid or, in the case of the rinse cycle, water is pumped to one or more rotating spray arms that direct jets of washing liquid or water onto kitchenware or the like being washed in the washing chamber.
In the past, the control systems typically employed mechanically operated rotary switches in initiating and terminating the various cycles. Over time, the control systems developed into solid state systems that allowed a consumer to initiate a wash cycle at the push of a button, with multiple control buttons being typically arranged on a user interface portion of the dishwasher. Depending upon the particular model dishwasher, the number, style and location of the buttons will differ. At present, many dishwashers include computer controls that provide more washing options and a greater level of control over the washing operation. In addition, many user interfaces now include a display section that presents information, such as current cycle, selected options and time remaining information, to a consumer.
The particular type of user interface incorporated into a dishwasher is typically model dependent. That is, high end dishwasher models include a user interface that provides a consumer with a greater degree of control over a washing operation as compared to low end models. More specifically, the high end models will not only enable consumers to choose more options, such as sanitize cycles, pot scrubbing cycles, and the like for the washing operations, but provide displays that provides the consumers with a great deal of information, while low end models are limited to more basic washing cycles and displays.
In all cases, the user interface communicates consumer inputs to a main controller which subsequently controls various wash system components. However, as each user interface is different, supporting derivative models presents a challenge to manufacturers. That is, in general, each derivative model requires a distinct main controller programmed to communicate with a distinct user interface controller. In some cases, the main controller is required to communicate with a user interface controller and display elements that are physically separated a considerable distance on the dishwasher. When the components are widely separated, a great deal of wiring is required to provide the necessary lines of communication. Developing and maintaining a main controller for each dishwasher model, or incorporating excessive wiring to support physically separated display elements, adds to the overall cost and complexity of the appliance, not to mention the costs for training technicians, as well as developing and updating manuals associated with the diagnosis and repair of problems.
Based on the above, there exists a need for a universal dishwasher control system. More specifically, there exists a need for a universal main controller that can communicate commands to a variety of distinct user interface controllers regardless of the type, design or complexity of the user interface.